A Husband's Betrayal
by Journalist32
Summary: The ladies of Wisteria Lane have been dealing with the death of Alejandro and how they covered it up. After Bree received the same note that Mary Alice received, she walks home to a huge surprise that she never would have expected.  Warning: Violence
1. Introduction

_I know what you did._

_It makes me sick._

_I'm going to tell._

These are the words that Bree Van de Kamp read to her friends Susan Delfino, Lynette Scavo, and Gabrielle Solis. These words came from the letter that Bree received in the mail last night, and it resembled the same letter that was written by Martha Huber to Mary Alice Young before she committed suicide.

"Bree, who do you think wrote this?" Susan asked in confusion and fear.

"I don't know. Whoever wrote it must have known about the contents of the note that was given to Mary Alice," Bree replied.

"Well whoever wrote it can go to Hell for all I care. How dare they copy another note that lead to a suicide," Gaby interjected. "At least come up with your own damn idea…."

"Gaby this is no time to be joking around! Whoever sent this can possibly be dangerous. Everyone on Wisteria Lane knows about the letter and that means anybody could have sent it," Bree said.

"They can be after anyone of us," Susan said.

At that moment, Susan started to shake nervously. Never before has she felt this much guilt. After hiding Alejandro with the rest of the girls, Susan has been having sleepless nights filled with frustration and anxiety. Susan knew that she was not the only woman that was nervous. She knew that Lynette and Bree would never show their feelings in public. Lynette had a large exterior that was hard to break, and Bree always believed that it was not lady like to show your feelings in public. She also knew that Gaby was too strong to show her vulnerable side in front of everyone.

"What if this was from Renee?" Lynette said to the women. "She was the only one that did not help cover up the dead body. Who knows what she might know?"

Together, all the ladies were thinking about why they felt guilty about Alejandro's death. Even though Carlos Solis took a life, they all knew it was to protect Gaby.

"Everyone needs to stop worrying. Take a freakin Xanax and drink a Margarita. Everyone is acting like we committed a huge felony," Gaby yelled.

The ladies stared at her with no response. They gave her a "are you kidding me?" look.

"Fine! You're right! I have to go. I have to get my beauty sleep before this stress gives me wrinkles. You ladies are going to make me look 10 years older by tomorrow!"

"We should turn in for tonight. We will talk about this tomorrow," Lynette declared.

As all the ladies returned to their homes on Wisteria Lane, Bree took a look one more time at the letter.

_I know what you did._

_It makes me sick._

_I'm going to tell._

Bree has never felt so afraid in her life. She kept getting flashbacks about seeing Mary Alice before her suicide. She decided that she needed to stop thinking about this and go to sleep.

As she walked in her house, she noticed that some of her lights in her kitchen were on that she swore she turned off before she left for dinner. Her boyfriend, Chuck Vance, was not over her house and she became nervous because of the quietness that was upon her. She started walking towards the kitchen cautiously. She didn't know what to expect and she hoped that everything would be fine. When she entered, everything was in its usual place and everything seemed to be normal. Relieved, she walked towards the fridge to get a drink of water before bed. When she closed the fridge, she was frightened by a man in a black outfit head to toe. He looked just like a burglar. Bree screamed loudly and the man grabbed her by the neck and started choking her. Then, Bree is thrown to the ground and is being chocked to death by the unknown man.

In defense, Bree kicks the man in the face covered in the mask and the man falls over in pain. Bree takes her chances and starts to run towards the stairs. The man comes back up and follows her to the stairs and grabs her ankle. As Bree struggles, the man starts to laugh and pulls tighter. Struggling, Bree kicks him in the face again and the man falls down the stairs. Bree runs to her room in fear and looks for one of her few guns that she has in her house. Looking around, she remembers that she has one in her drawer on her bedside table. She pulls it out and is blindsided by the unknown man. The man pushes her to the ground with the gun in her hands and starts fighting with her for the gun. The gun is thrown to the other side of the room, and the man starts to try and choke Bree again.

Struggling to be free, Bree punches the man in the face and runs to get the gun.

"Bitch!," the man yells.

Bree gets the gun and points it at the man.

"You shouldn't have said that," Bree replies angrily.

Right after Bree says that, she shoots the man in the chest and the man is instantly dead. Then, Bree drops the gun in shock. She stares at the man with blood everywhere, including her new carpet. Bree slowly grabs the phone and calls the police. Having to know who the person who tried to kill her is, Bree puts down the phone and takes off the mask and gets the biggest shock of her life. The person was not a stranger or a friend. It was someone who meant so much more to her.

It was Orson Hodge.


	2. The Plan Is In Motion Bree Van De Kamp

It was just a normal night on Wisteria Lane. The children were asleep and the adult relaxed with a glass of wine. That's right, it was just a normal night on Wisteria Lane. That it, things changed when the Fairview police showed up at Bree Van De Kamp's house. All of the neighbors went outside to see what was happening. They all saw Bree's flushed face and the fear in her eyes. She never expected her ex-husband to try to kill her. She thought her and Orson were on good terms when they divorced. She didn't know who to trust anymore.

While Bree was standing outside of her house, watching everyone that was watching her, her friends Susan Mayer, Lynette Scavo, Gabrielle Solis, and Renee Perry walked towards her with looks of compassion.

"Bree! Are you ok sweetie?" Susan said as she gave her a hug.

"Yes I think so," Bree replied.

"We are happy you are alright," Lynette said.

As they stayed with Bree, the police came over with some news that shocked the street.

"Bree Van De Kamp, Orson Hodge is dead. We need you to come to the police station immediately to ask you some questions."

"It was Orson that did this!" Gaby yelled.

"It will all be ok," Susan said.

After they said those words, the police took Bree into the police car. As they did, Bree looked to her friends in horror. Even though she has been through tough situations, this changed her life forever. This may have been bad, but what Bree will go through will be so much worse than anyone could have expected.

The next day, Susan, Lynette, and Gabrielle met to discuss what happened the night before at Lynette's house with cups of coffee.

"Why would Orson do something like this to Bree?" Lynette questioned.

"Why would Orson do something like this to anyone?" Susan added.

"Girls, you never know what to expect from Orson," Gabrielle interjected. "First, you think that Orson is the perfect husband. Then, we find out that he hit Mike with the car and has a crazy mother and ex-wife. This guy is unpredictable and we have seen what he was capable of. To be honest, something like this doesn't surprise me."

"Gaby is right. Everyone knows about Orson going to jail for hitting Mike. Everyone knows what he was capable of," Lynette said.

"Everyone thought he was such a great husband. How wrong could we have been," Susan said quietly.

"I'm just worried for Bree. She has had to go through so much. Do you think that this had to do with Alejandro's death," Lynette asked.

"How could it? What would Orson have known about Alejandro's death?" Gaby questioned.

"He obviously knew more than we thought he would," Susan concluded.

Bree walked out of the police station with her son Andrew Van De Kamp that morning. Everyone knew about Bree's situation. The whole street stared at her last night while she stepped out of her house with the police waiting for her.

_Why did everyone have to see what happen? What did I do to deserve something like this? How can I trust anyone again?_

"What happened in there?" Andrew asked.

"They asked a lot of questions about last night and what he did," Bree replied.

"Are you OK?"

"I will be soon. I'm just shocked right now."

"Are you in trouble for anything?"

"No. It was self-defense."

When they arrived home, her house was filled with neighbors. One of these neighbors was Karen McClusky. She came over Bree's house with a box full of treats and flowers.

"Hey Bree. I know I don't usually do this, but I brought over muffins for you to enjoy while you are recovering from last night. I also bought flowers for you."

"Thank you very much Mrs. McClusky. I appreciate what you did for me."

"Your welcome. I will need the basket back when your done, though," Karen joked.

Bree laughed with the memories of what she used to do years ago.

"That won't be a problem."

After Bree heard all of the thank yous from the neighbors, she walked in her house and found a note on the table. It was the note that she got two nights before that frightened her. Every time she read it, it reminded her of Mary Alice and her suicide years ago. She never wanted to look at the note again, but she noticed something different on the note. Besides being in a different spot then before, she noticed another note next to the note she received before. Bree picked it up and read it in shock. The note scared her more than the last one, and she knew that she wasn't safe by herself. All she wanted was for this situation to be over. The problem was, the situation has only just begun.

_You better be careful bitch._

_Expect the worse._

_I'm coming._

_And you're my first target._

The young woman that was sitting in her chair put down her glass of wine when she heard the phone rang. Her plan was just set in motion. She expected the phone call to be good news. When she picked it up, she received the exact opposite.

"Danielle, she isn't dead," a man said.

"What the hell happened? Where is Orson?"

"She killed him."

"What do you mean? How can this happen?"

"She's sneaky. It's like she has dealt with this before."

"You better get her. If you don't, I will get her myself."

"She is your mother."

"I hate her."

Danielle hung up the phone and took another sip of her wine. She knew she was determined to have her plan work, even if it killed her.


End file.
